There is a transfer device for transferring a substrate such as a semiconductor substrate in a processing system for processing the substrate. The transfer device includes a blade driven by arms. The substrate is mounted on the blade and is transferred with movement of the blade. The transfer device also includes a position detecting sensor for detecting a position of the substrate mounted on the blade. The transfer device corrects a transfer destination position based on detection results obtained at the position detecting sensor, such that the substrate is transferred to the corrected position.
In such a transfer device, once the transfer destination position of the substrate is corrected based on the detection results obtained at the position detecting sensor, in general, the transfer device first transfers the substrate up to an initial transfer destination position set at the start of the transfer of the substrate. Thereafter, the transfer device corrects the position of the substrate by moving the substrate from the initial transfer destination position to the corrected position based on the detection results obtained at the position detecting sensor. However, in such a method, the correction is digitally performed due to mechanical properties of the transfer device, which allows a movement trajectory of the substrate to be digitized. This makes it difficult to control the movement of the substrate with high precision. As such, in the related art, there is a need to transfer the substrate with high precision.